


How do you feel

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Feelings, M/M, POV, Self-Reflection, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мефистон уверен, что все человеческие чувства в нём давно мертвы, но Данте собирается доказать обратное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you feel

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает мой повелитель.  
С минуту я молчу, прислушиваясь к себе и обдумывая ответ. Я лежу ничком на покрывале из алого шёлка, в то время как руки Данте скользят по моей спине, задевая чувствительные участки на стыке свежих шрамов и здоровой кожи. Это ощущение странно и непривычно, но, поразмыслив, я нахожу его очень приятным. Прикосновения моего повелителя нежны и осторожны, словно он дотрагивается до чего-то хрупкого.  
Это нелогично — я совершенно точно не принадлежу к числу хрупких вещей, которые легко сломать. Нелогично, но очень... уместно. Я не могу подобрать иного определения.  
Таковы ощущения моего тела, что же до разума, то он воспринимает несравнимо больше. Я чувствую ауру предметов, находящихся вокруг, артефактов, хранящихся в этих покоях, и ярче всего — ауру Данте, которая представляется моему внутреннему взору источником золотистого света. Излучаемая им сила так велика, что её, кажется, можно пощупать руками. Но ауру моего господина формирует не только эта ощутимая сила. В ней есть также другие эманации, которые я так редко улавливаю поблизости от себя. И в их числе — нечто, ощущающееся как ласковый взгляд или как дуновение тёплого ветра в ледяной пустыне. Стоит мне сфокусироваться на этом чувстве, как по телу распространяется приятное тепло. Это...  
Брат Калистарий, конечно же, знал название этому феномену, однако Калистарий мёртв. Мне, живому мертвецу, чужому разуму, занявшему его тело, это чувство неведомо. Мой удел — могильный холод, ледяная ярость, страдания и боль. Эманации, подобные этой, мне неизвестны.  
И всё-таки...  
Я осознаю, что запутался в анализе своих ощущений. В них присутствует что-то неправильное, порождённое, как мне кажется, странным оттенком психической ауры моего повелителя. Я медлю с ответом куда дольше, чем это допустимо.  
— Милорд, — начинаю я, машинально облизнув пересохшие губы, — я...  
Я замолкаю, не в силах подобрать слова. Немыслимо.  
— Не торопись, — советует мой повелитель. — Подумай ещё немного.  
Руки, только что ласкавшие мою спину, смещаются дальше и оглаживают ягодицы. Я судорожно выдыхаю, когда вдоль тела пробегает едва ощутимый холодок. Что-то происходит. Эманации, которые я ощущаю, становятся ярче.  
В отчаянии я обращаюсь к воспоминаниям, погребённым глубоко под пластами моего сознания — к воспоминаниям брата Калистария. Да, я знаю, что за странные чувства сейчас не дают покоя моему разуму.  
Любовь. Нежность. Жажда близости. Сексуальное возбуждение.  
Поразительно, что кто-то способен испытывать его по отношению ко мне.  
Ещё более поразительно то, что я сам начинаю чувствовать какие-то отголоски этих эмоций в глубине своего разума. Доселе я полагал это невозможным. Всё, что было во мне человеческого, погибло вместе с братом Калистарием — так я считал.  
До этого дня.  
Данте не торопит меня с ответом. Вместо этого он проводит пальцем вдоль моего позвоночника и между ягодиц. Я чувствую, как это прикосновение отзывается серией сладких судорог в груди и кончиках пальцев.  
— Милорд, — срывается с губ само собой, — пожалуйста, продолжайте!  
В ответ я не вижу, а скорее чувствую его улыбку.  
— Теперь тебе это нравится, верно? — ласково спрашивает мой повелитель.  
Я киваю, насколько это возможно в такой позе. Теперь — несомненно.  
Физический контакт — сложная тема для любого библиария и почти невыносимая для меня лично. Первые прикосновения к незащищённой коже вскоре после перерождения вызывали у меня резкое отторжение и провоцировали головную боль. Почему же теперь это приводит меня в восторг?  
Ответа я пока не знаю, но обязательно найду его.  
Вопреки всякому рациональному объяснению я чувствую, как возбуждение нарастает. Мой разум, истосковавшийся по ярким образам, как губка впитывает эмоции Данте. Тело отвечает на это самым естественным образом. Мне становится неудобно лежать на животе.  
— Милорд, — зову я, и Данте, понимающе улыбаясь, позволяет мне перевернуться на спину.  
Я лежу на шёлковом покрывале, раскинув руки — совершенно обнажённый, абсолютно беззащитный. Данте жестом велит мне не двигаться. Я подчиняюсь, вверяя себя воле Сангвиния и желаниям моего повелителя.  
Он склоняется надо мной и одаривает коротким и бесконечно сладостным поцелуем. Я хочу продлить это мгновение, удержать моего господина ещё хоть на секунду, но мне запрещено двигаться.  
Я не могу сдержать стон.  
Данте осторожно убирает с моего лица прядь волос.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает он вновь.  
На этот раз ответ не требует долгого анализа — он порождён эмоциями, которые готовы захлестнуть меня, невзирая на тщательный контроль.  
— Мне хорошо, повелитель, — отвечаю я. Голос опускается до хриплого шёпота.  
Он кивает, отвечая одновременно мне и своим мыслям, которые для меня сейчас недоступны.  
— Продолжим сегодня или в следующий раз? — интересуется Данте, окидывая меня оценивающим взглядом.  
Вопрос болезненным рывком возвращает меня к реальности. Сама мысль о том, чтобы прервать происходящее, ужасает. Я абсолютно уверен, что моего самоконтроля хватит, чтобы продолжать.  
— Сегодня! — выдыхаю я сквозь сжатые зубы, стискивая пальцами шёлк покрывала. — Прошу вас.  
И этим я подписываю себе приговор.  
Не принадлежащие мне чувства и эмоции наполняют моё сознание, как пустой сосуд. Тело отзывается на них болезненным возбуждением. Прикосновения обжигают кожу. Мне трудно сохранять неподвижность, которой требует мой повелитель.  
Я делают отчаянную попытку пошевелиться, чтобы хоть как-то снять всё растущее напряжение, но Данте отрицательно качает головой, запрещая мне касаться пениса. Мне остаётся лишь застонать, не разжимая губ, и с мольбой смотреть в глаза моего повелителя, надеясь, что он смилостивится надо мной.  
Однако он медлит, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать меня. Мука, на которую меня обрекает томительное ожидание, сладка и болезненна одновременно.  
Ноздри щекочет запах благовоний. Скользкие от масла пальцы проникают в моё тело, не встречая сопротивления. Мне удаётся сдержать крик, но воздух вокруг становится ощутимо холоднее. Я чувствую потрескивание хорошо знакомых голубоватых искр на кончиках пальцев.  
Это недопустимо.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох, привыкая к новому ощущению внутри, и усилием воли гашу искры психического пламени. Это непросто, учитывая, что с каждым движением моего повелителя я всё глубже проваливаюсь в водоворот неконтролируемых эмоций. Но я обязан сохранять контроль, и я это сделаю.  
Я знаю, что Данте осознаёт риск, которому подвергаемся мы оба, но это не делает мою задачу легче.  
Поступательное движение вдруг останавливается, и через мгновение я чувствую пустоту внутри и снова вижу над собой лицо моего повелителя. Он улыбается уголком рта.  
— Лишние мысли никому ещё не принесли покоя, — замечает он. — Не думай. Не пытайся сдержать себя, это не причинит тебе ничего, кроме боли.  
Я всё ещё осознаю смысл этих слов, когда Данте входит в меня. Сладостная боль разливается по всему телу, анус горит огнём, и я кричу от боли и наслаждения одновременно. В груди словно лопается туго натянутая струна. Воздух вокруг снова становится ледяным, но мне всё равно.  
Горячий пенис Данте двигается внутри моего тела, порождая волны экстаза. В то же время я чувствую всё, что испытывает сейчас мой повелитель. Его чувства сплетаются с моими так плотно, что отделить одно от другого почти невозможно.  
Это восхитительно.  
Я осознаю это и в то же мгновение захлёбываюсь собственным криком. Извергнутое семя стекает мне на живот. Образ реальности в моём сознании дробится на тысячи осколков и осыпается, как разбитый витраж.

Минутой позже мой повелитель целует меня снова и снова, его руки скользят по моим плечам, вычерчивая контуры шрамов, оставшихся в наследство от второй войны за Армагеддон.  
— Что ты теперь чувствуешь? — спрашивает он меня между поцелуями.  
Я снова затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос.


End file.
